Mirror of Erised
by Sapphirewaterfall
Summary: What does Harry see when he looks into the Mirror of Desire, or Erised, in his fifth year? Who has he met since first year that's in the mirror with him? Feautring Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. slight pairing:Harry and Ginny/ Ron Hermione. Kind of fluffy...Well,okay, maybe its REALLY fluffy. SLIGHT humor. Everything reconizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.


The Mirror of Desire

**Please Read:**

_This is a story about Harry looking in the Mirror of Desire again. It takes place in the third quarter of his fifth year. If you're reading this- firstly, thanks!- and secondly, please try to pretend that the Sirius situation at the Ministry has already happened near the beginning of the school year- Harry is still grieving (though not as much because its been some time),Remus Lupin has died, and Harry's never had a crush on Cho Chang. Also, Harry has had a small crush on Ginny since third year (not nearly as big as Ginny's own crush) but he had just admitted to himself that he loves her before Sirius died. Harry and Ginny aren't dating…yet(: _

"Hagrid has asked for a word, something to do with dragons as one of the precautions around the castle," Dumbledore was telling Harry, his eyes absent of their usual twinkle as he looked at the young boy before him. A boy who had suffered so much in a life he's just barely begun to live. "You are more than welcome to have a lemon drop while you wait for the Arthur and his family to arrive."

"Thank you, sir," Harry answered quietly.

"I'll see you later, then, my boy."

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, looking around in curiosity. He had only been in here a few times over the last five years, but now, after the loss of his godfather and his favorite professor, Remus Lupin, he didn't find it nearly as interesting as he probably would have before.

Though, even in the semi daze-like trance Harry had been in, something across the room caught his eye. Something that shown in the sun modestly, but nonetheless was there.

A little curious, Harry moved to where the shiny thing was, and almost laughed out loud when he saw what it was.

The Mirror of Erised was ducked in one of the office's many corners. Harry wondered how long it had been there. He read the writing at the top, idly wondering if he should back away from the thing.

Harry glanced at the mirror in front of him, and immediately felt himself jump slightly. Even in the dark, Harry could see the into the mirror perfectly.

There, in front of his eyes, was a group of people, just as there were in his first year at Hogwarts. When Harry looked, he could see that somewhere in the distance, a little farther back, were elder wizards and witches, some having black hair like his, some with hazel eyes. There was even an old Muggle-looking couple- the man having very mild, graying ginger hair, and the blonde woman with tired green eyes.

Sitting in a nonexistent chair was the knobby-kneed man Harry recognized as the man he'd seen when he was eleven.

Closer to where he stood, as though standing just behind him, were the images of his parents. His father, grinning happily, and his mother, smiling extremely warmly.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that his godfather was standing just beside his father, beaming like his best friend, and waving. Next to Sirius was one Remus Lupin, smiling like the others. The four of them were smiling fondly, though sadness was as clear as day when Harry looked at his family.

But there was even more people in the mirror; and for the first time in days Harry felt a wry smile lift up his mouth (which was quite an improvement, considering) as he looked into the other faces.

Next to him, on either side, were Ron and Hermione. It was quite obvious, even in the mirror, as they stood on different sides that the two other teens were a couple. It was also quite unclear about the true relation between the trio. Anyone who didn't know would have sworn that Ron and Harry were brothers, Hermione and Harry siblings. His best friends- his brother and sister, were by his side, smiling like his parents and godfather, but not looking nearly as sad. In fact, Ron looked to be sniggering and Hermione too be biting back a fond smile.

Harry felt his eyes grow a tiny bit brighter, and his smile tugged a millimeter up as he looked at the last person. In front of Harry, one arm wrapped around the girl, was a laughing Ginny Weasley. Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly, and felt a little happier seeing Ginny again- even though technically she wasn't here at the second. He always couldn't shake the strong feeling of the corniness of the situation.

"Harry?" A voice behind him questioned. It seemed very far away. Harry looked behind him and saw that a redhead figure, the only in the room, was standing by the door. "What are you doing?" Her voice was gentle, as if she could already tell that the boy in front of her had seen more than the headmaster's office.

Harry smiled a small smile at Ginny. "I was just waiting in here, and then… well, I kind of found it in the corner."

"What is it?"

When Harry was done explaining it to her, the redhead studied Harry for a moment. Then asked, unusually nervous. "What did you see?" She had come to stand next to him, looking at the mirror herself. They were gazing in the mirror, the room still dark.

Harry looked back at the mirror for a second. His family was still there- if he didn't know better he would've said that his father and godfather were smirking wide at something, and his mother and Remus smiling knowingly. Harry blinked. Ron and Hermione were still at his sides, but Ginny was now where she stood presently. They weren't touching, but they were rather close. Comfortably close.

Harry shrugged. "My mom and dad. And Sirius and Remus. There are a lot of other people who I bet are my family too. Ron and Hermione as well." Harry tried desperately to not sound corny.

Ginny nodded, still looking at the mirror.

Finally, Harry plucked up the courage to ask. "What do you see?"

The redhead gazed into the mirror, a longing look slowly forming on her face. She smiled a bit, opening her mouth to answer-

"OW!"

The two students spun around just as the lights were flicked on once again in the headmaster's office.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood near the door. Ron was rubbing his arm furiously, while Hermione was none-to-subtly trying to retreat back out the door. It seemed that the two came into the office in search for their messy haired friend, Hermione had heard Ginny and Harry talking softly, and promptly tried to back up before either noticed. Unfortunately, she had backed straight into Ron, who had been pushed back by surprise, and had smacked his hand on one of the many solid gold instruments. Smacked it rather hard.

"Oh- Harry, Ginny- we were just-"

"Why were the lights off?" Ron asked, he and the bushy haired girl walking into the office. "Were you guys staring at the wall or something? 'Cause if that's how you lot like to think, I'm fine with it, but you've got to know that-" He was then elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

"So, er, what_ are_ you two doing in here?" she asked.

Harry explained how the mirror worked, though neither his now Ginny's eyes strayed from the Mirror.

"Oh yeah! Merlin, I almost forgot about this thing…" Ron came forward to stand next to Harry. "What are you looking at?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other in the mirror, then glanced back, causing Ron to laugh.

"Mental you two. It's like you can see each other in the mirror."

"Oh, yeah- um," Harry laughed in what he hoped was convincing, Ginny eventually joining in.

"I'm going down to the kitchens for a snack- Mum says we'll stay at Hogwarts in a while and I don't anyone's had breakfast yet," Ginny said after a very awkward short silence. "Though I'd need to bring an army of house-elves to help carry food for my pig-of-a-brother-"

"Oi!"

"-see you." With that, Ginny began across the long office.

Hermione plucked up a nearby volume. "_Hogwarts: A History Second Addition_. Fascinating. You know, I think its about time you two read it by now-"

"Hey, wait up, Ginny, I'll help," Harry said, moving to catch up with her.

"Oi!" Ron repeated. "You're going to leave all alone to learn about the bloody bricks of Hogwarts! Some best mate you are!"

Harry grinned back cheekily. Years of playful banter over the years made him roll his eyes. "Ah, Ron, it won't be so bad. Now the dirt that was made to grow the grass- that chapter was fascinating!"

Ron grumbled, crossing his arms, and muttering about gits with scary-looking hair.

Harry smiled, looked back at Hermione- who was immersed in the book- and back to Ron. His smile twitched up the slightest bit.

"Duck!" Harry shouted, laughing as Ron furiously threw a heap of lemon drops at the black-haired boy. He and Ginny squatted down to their knees, both wearing grins.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped the book shut. "That's the headmaster's things! You can't just go throwing his lemon drops around!"  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and the two promptly burst out laughing.

"I think you two should head to the kitchens now," Hermione said to Ginny, rolling her eyes at the two boys.

Ginny giggled, waved her hand, and led Harry out of the office. Just before they passed the threshold, however, Ginny slipped on a stray lemon drop, immediately flailing over out of balance. Harry shot his arms out just in time, catching her with one arm around her back and the other gently on his arm. Time seemed to stop as the ginger caught the green eyes of Harry Potter. Ginny and Harry stayed like that for a solid three seconds, eyes locked and Ginny held half in air half steadied in Harry's arms, until Ron snorted rather loudly.

Blushing, Harry steadied Ginny to her feet gently, not noticing how red the youngest Wesley's face was because his eyes were to the floor.

"Er- right then," Harry said, looking up and glaring at the smirk on his best friend's face. "We'll just-"

"Be back in a second," Ginny said, still flushed.

Ron chuckled. "Aw, Ginny, aren't you going to save your Prince in Shining Armor? He did just save your life you know."

"_Ron!" _

Harry and Ginny promptly raced out, looking at each other and laughing happily as they heard Hermione scolding Ron once again as they bounded down the corridor.

"You should've have said that!" Hermione said. "Honestly, Ron, can't you have just a little tact? It's obvious they like each other! You don't need to make it harder for them to admit it!"

"Admit it?" Ron laughed cheerfully. "Oh, come on, Hermione, you know everyone's got an idea that they fancy each other!"

Hermione shook her head, trying and failing to keep the smile of her face.

Ron thought for a moment. "You planned that didn't you?" He asked, grinning. When she only quirked a small smirk, he laughed. "You did! Ha! You knew Harry had already read it so-"

"So I was being decent and let them have time alone for a minute or two!" Hermione said, laughing a little.

"Brilliant, Hermione! I wonder how long it would take them to get together. You know, Dean said something about Ginny hiccupping at the most random moments, sometimes when they snogged even."

"Ron!"

"Well he did!" Ron said, though not unkindly.

Hermione shook her head with a fond smile. "But you know you'd rather have Harry with her than anyone. You haven't been whining at all."

"Yeah, well, Harry… I can kind of figure he'll be good. I mean, he's my best mate, and he's practically treated Ginny like a sister for five years, and with the noble prat stuff and all,"

"Ron-" Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"And he practically says her name every night-" He was smiling.

"And daydreams in class," Hermione added wistfully. "He's never paying attention anymore."

"And-"

"What are you saying about daydreaming?" An amused Ginny asked, coming in with Harry next to her, both carrying large piles of food in their arms.

"Oh, you know." Ron said, grinning at Harry's freezing eyes. A glare that would have been quite intimidating if he's face wasn't burning red. Ginny was smiling a little too brightly.

It was obvious they had heard the last few comments of the conversation.

"Come on, then, let's get back," Hermione said, taking some of the food under her arm and hooking the other with Ginny's. The two girls walked swiftly out, the sounds of soft chattering and giggling trailing behind him.

Harry then chucked a loaf of bread at Ron.

"Last time I ever tell you anything," Harry muttered, still red-faced and glaring at a grinning Ron.

"Aw you said that last time Harry. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to get that you fancy Ginny more than life."

He was then assaulted by a pile of grapes.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were on the floor roaring with laughter at the scenes they had just saw.

"Oh!" James said, chuckling. "If only I was there- I would've-teased him- so- much!" He and Sirius then erupted into another round of laughter.

"James, it's our boy's first crush," Lily said, smiling loving at the thought.

"Yes," Sirius said, barking out laughter. "And it seems he's quite smitten. Ah, the mirror, the day-dreaming, the sleep-talking- aw, Prongs, if only we could talk to him…"

"You mean," Remus said, fighting a smile. "If only you could tease him mercilessly."

James and Sirius looked at each other, and then said together, "Of course!"

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes, both smiling brightly.

"Well I think it's adorable," Lily said. "Our boy's first love, and she's in the mirror- right next to him!- oh, how much I want to hug him now…"

"Yes," James said. He had picked up on the slightly sad note to his wife's voice and wrapped an arm around her reassuringly. "He seems to really love her. And it looks like she's fallen for him."

"Sound familiar?" Sirius mock muttered to the werewolf.

"Anyway, Ron's right," Lily went on, raising an eyebrow slightly at Black- which he smiled innocently back at. "I know they'll take care of each other. Ginny actually made him laugh just now! Bright and cheery! And he _is _becoming quite the gentleman."

"Yes," Sirius said, and mocked fell into Remus's arms, flailing his arms dramatically as he went.

"SIRIUS BLACK, THIS IS YOUR GODSON YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I know, Lily," Sirius said. "I am happy for him, but isn't it practically my job to tease him? Besides, its not like he can hear me now. In seventy years- at the least- he'll be with us and I'll just tease him then." As he said this, eve Lily couldn't ignore the fatherly voice Sirius used when he spoke about Harry. If James wouldn't hunt him down with a pitchfork, they all knew Sirius would gladly take Harry as his own. But of course, Sirius would never want to replace James as the boy's father, so it wasn't an issue.

"Anyway, he'll have to be a gentleman," James said fondly. "What with the girl he loves hiccupping…"

Lily sighed, shaking her head. "I want to see our son again," she said. "See how this turns out." She smiled happily.

"When _do _you think they'll get together?" Sirius whispered to James. "A few months?"

"Nah, maybe more," James said, then frowned sadly. "He's still upset over you, Padfoot. But Ron and Hermione will help him through."

"Oh, by the way," Hermione said, as the four of them dug into the meal. "You never did tell us what you saw in the mirror- not Ron and I, anyway."

"Yeah," Ginny said. She smiled slightly, and gave him a mock scrutinizing stare. "You didn't say everything before either," she said quietly.

"Oh." Harry said, looking down at his food. He felt his face turn a brilliant shade of red. "You know." He looked up to see Ron shrug, and then plow through his food; Hermione looking curious; and Ginny smiling at him.

"I guess we'll find out in the future then," Ginny said. "I hope you get that person, if it is a person."

"It is," Harry said vaguely.

"Oh," Ginny said, trying not to let the sadness coursing through her body show, and then grinned. "Well I hope you have that person then. I think you would make them really happy, Harry."

Harry looked her deeply in the eyes. The sat for a minute, not noticing that Ron and Hermione had stopped their conversation and looked over, nor that Dumbledore had come back, and was now looking at the scene in slightly wistfulness and amusement.

All he noticed were her eyes. The eyes that belonged to the girl he loved.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking away. "I hope so." He glanced back up. Ginny smiled slightly. They looked at each other for another moment, then-

_Hiccup!_

Ginny blushed, and looked down at her food. Harry smiled reassuringly and laughed, starting up the conversation.

Ginny and Harry were laughing the most out of the four, and while Harry glanced into her eyes again, he couldn't help but hear something that sounded very distant, yet so near. Almost like a laugh. No, it was definitely a laugh. Maybe more than one.

Harry looked back at Ginny, and both blushed and looked away when they caught each other.

But why would someone laugh?

**Okay, I'm really not sure about this, and helpful criticism/comment reviews would be amazing! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
